


Not Really Gone

by Mickeydine



Category: Van Halen
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickeydine/pseuds/Mickeydine
Summary: Let me teach you about a star...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Not Really Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Could you believe that I got familiar with them in April? Only in April and it feels like it's been years. Could you believe that I could have so much love for something I barely knew about? He really was inspiring, and that's an understatement. I had hopes to see them live, but maybe in the next life. I'm at a loss for words, but I sleep easier knowing he's not in pain anymore.

Fascinating thing, space is. Between us down here and especially outside our world, our galaxy even. The sun is about a million times bigger than our Earth and there are stars millions, even billions possibly, bigger than that, but lightyears apart. 

When a star dies, meaning it can't combust like it used to, it expands until it becomes a red giant. Red giants can grow up to 1,000 times bigger than what they used to be, but it's glow starts to fade and it cools off. Then the outer layers will expel their leftover contents and the inner layers will collapse on themselves. 

The collapse can trigger a massive explosion, a supernova, of a fantastic display of colors and light, outshining everything else. The nebula that forms from it is the birthplace for new stars and left at the core, a neutron star.

Neutron stars are very small in comparison to how they used to be and are less luminous, but their density is unfathomably great now. Much greater than before. Now neutral stars don't actually die, they cool off and it takes them billions of years to do so. 

They shine a little less and become harder to see, but they're still there with a much greater weight to their name. The cause of this transition will birth new stars, but it'll still be there. We've had to say goodbye to a large and powerful force, but it's new form still gives off heat.

Sometimes we feel an unexpected cold rush of air and associate it with a life lost, but what happens when it's warm? What then? That pleasant feeling that you can feel all the way to the pit of your stomach, giving you the impression of security and life.

That's a star.

**Author's Note:**

> Our pain is immeasurable compared to what his family and the band feels. Rest in Peace Eddie Van Halen.


End file.
